In IP-based cellular communication networks, such as VoLTE networks, “jitter” refers to a variation in the latency of packets in a packet flow between the source (or “sending”) terminal and the target (or “receiving”) terminal. (Jitter may alternatively be referred to as “packet delay variation.”) Jitter may adversely affect the playback of voice or media by the target terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,345,041, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, discloses methods, systems, and computer program products relating to supervising data in a wireless network. At least part of a system may be located between a packet data network and a base station, and/or may be at least logically separate from the base station. The system may be capable of evaluating the service provided by the base station, and may be capable of determining whether or not any action should consequently be performed. Examples of an action may include an action which may not necessarily affect en route data packets such as outputting a report, and/or an action which may affect en route data packets such as delaying packets, not delaying packets, and/or stopping the delaying of packets. An action which affects data packets may or may not affect data packets uniformly. An action may or may not result in an improvement in quality of user experience.